Saving a Brother
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: Rui and Rei Nurkana are two of the 50 pilots flying the rough skies to crush the Japanese navy. Their job was to be attacking a Japanese fleet, but for Rei, he has trouble, and eventually gets captured by the Japanese. Now it is up to Rui to save her brother no matter what the consequences are.
1. How Tragedy strikes

**New story YEAH! This is like the third story I am writing so yeah… To the story! The characters are going to be mainly on Rei and Rui this time and I changed their Last name to a much more ehh… I don't know who it is kind of way.**

**Chapter summary: **

**Rui and Rei Nurkana are two of the 50 pilots flying the rough skies to crush the Japanese navy. Their job was to be attacking a Japanese fleet, but for Rei, he has trouble, and eventually gets captured by the Japanese. Now it is up to Rui to save her brother no matter what the consequences are.**

_**Chapter 1- How Tragedy strikes**_

**Normal POV**

"Attention!" shouted the commander of the squad. "We have just gotten positions of where the Japanese are hiding." Two black haired twins listened closely as they waited for their assigned aircraft. The commander then shouted the aircraft each pilot was assigned. "Rui Nurkana and Gumi Dawns (A/N: Yes I changed Gumi's name as well.) Dauntless SPD Dive bomber." Rui looked shocked along with Rei. "Rei Nurkana your aircraft is going to be the F4F Wildcat." Rei looked at his sister who was also starring in shock. "Let's go to our planes Boys, today we will meet the Japanese head on." Rui told her brother one last thing that would probably not be heard for a long time, "Please don't die on me today."

**Rui's POV**

As we got off the carriers, I looked over at Gumi who was testing out the two .50 caliber machine gun. The Wildcats took off as I had expected I knew that one of them was my twin's aircraft.

-_Time skip because a long 2 hours is like forever.-_

I heard Gumi scream as we neared the ships, "We have company Rui!" I turned to see a horde of 30 Zeros approaching us. As One trailed behind us, Gumi let out a burst that tore the propellers. "Nice shot Gumi." I said in surprise. I looked around and saw flak bursting around us. I then took a dive and attacked a Destroyer.

**Rei's POV**

I was chasing a Zero when I heard a weird grunting sound from my engine. _Ehh.._ I thought. I got behind my prey, and opened fire. I watched as the .50 caliber rounds tore the wings off the plane making it plummet down into the ocean below. Then the radio called in saying that the dive bombers are attacking the fleet now, so we could make a strafe the ships. I dove at the closest ship which appeared to be a Cruiser, and opened fire all four Machine guns. For maximum damage, I also dropped my droppable fuel tank that I was supposed to drop earlier. I watched as Rui made her attack on a destroyer. We then flew like hell back to the carriers. What I didn't see was a camouflaged A6M Zero behind me. I heard firing, and the last thing that happened was that my plane went down in flames.

**Rui's POV**

I watched at the horror as an A6M Zero shredded a Wildcat making it plummet down into the water. _Hope that that wasn't Rei_, I thought to myself. The enemy, satisfied with the kill, drove away from us. I then heard snoring in the back of the plane. Gumi was asleep. I got a great troll move, so I rocked the Dive bomber around a little making it feel as if the plane was hit. "KYAAAAA!" I heard Gumi shout as she woke up and swiveled the machine gun around. I giggled as Gumi scolded me for ruining her perfect dream. As we arrived at the carriers, I parked the Dauntless Dive Bomber onto the deck of the USS Enterprise CV-6 and got out to meet my brother. A pilot from the Wildcats told me this in a sad tone as I waited for Rei. "I'm sorry Rui, but I'm afraid that Rei did not make the return." Then my heart shattered. _My brother dead? He's probably still alive please._ I then fell unconscious with sailors who continued to yell my name to wake up. The memory of the A6M Zero shredding the Wildcat played over and over again inside my head as my eyesight went black.

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter Guys. If you enjoy this, please R&R and F&F Thanks. That is probably all I 'm going to say now. See Ya later in the next chapter.**


	2. The message and the mutiny

**Gods it has been a long time since I have updated this one. I hope you all enjoy it. Now enough with my blabbering and lets get into the story!**

**Italics are thoughts and telegraph messages.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.2: The message and the mutiny<strong>_

_**Rei's POV**_

As I awoke, I was in a cell with only a window. There was no way that I could understand what was going on. _The Hellcat! Where is my Hellcat? _I suddenly remembered. I then looked up and saw faces that I did not recognize. Then it hit me. _I am a prisoner on a japanese ship. _Looking around, I notice more american prisoners around along with a japanese naval officer kicking one other prisoner. _Well, I need to find a way out of here. _I started searching. I then noticed something under the bed. There I found a pick axe and a telegraph. " This should work."

**Rui's POV**

Just thinking about it was very difficult. _Decide Rui Decide. Betray or stay loyal to the fleet? _As I continued to think. "Sooo….. what is wrong with you?" came a voice. I turned around and noticed Gumi standing in the doorway. She then walked up to me and sat down. "Dont worry. I once had a brother who had perished in a flight attacking a carrier. We both flew the same dive bomber. He was shot in the head by a .30 caliber bullet from a A6M Zero." She then wiped a tear. "Sometimes I hope that he is still alive. Just like your brother." Then I heard my telegraph ring. I looked at the code that was sent to me. I gasped in shock. It read this: _Rui, this is Rei. I currently am held prisoner with a lot of fellow Americans. I'll make contact later. I hope we can meet up later or soon. _I looked in joy and relief. He is still alive. I smiled at Gumi, and said, " I'll be going tonight." She said then, "Let me come to. I can not allow a comrade go alone." I smiled with pride. "Count us in as well." I turn and face the whole 34th Fighter squadron. "Lets do this boys."

**Rei's POV**

_It is time to break out of this prison. _We had just landed on an island south of Guadalcanal. As we were hustled out of the cells, I had found and concealed a .45mm pistol. As we lined up, the guard started to shove me. I looked around and nodded. As I had planned out, the prisoners attacked the Guards making them jump in surprise. "**SEIZE THEIR WEAPONS**" I shouted. We finished up the guards, then with about 200 prisoners, we attacked the aircraft carrier we were on. It was basically a shot everything that moves objective. Moving into the captain's quarters, we had taken up some mutineers as well started up the ship. We also stole a destroyer escort. _Rui, I'm coming back to you. _I thought. _We have potential to drive out imperial Japan. _

**Rui's POV (time 15:35)**

"**GO! GO! GO!" **The radio screamed. We all scrambled the aircraft off of the carrier. Gumi looked behind towards me. "I hope you know what you are doing Lieutenant." She jokes around. "You should hope so Gumi." "**ON WARDS!**" I shouted into the radio. "Search for any signs of the Japanese."

_Time skip- about 17:23_

"Commander! We have lost track of the fleet, and we are dangerously low on fuel" a Report came in. Then a lone aircraft carrier appeared on the horizon with an destroyer escort. "Who cares what happens. Land on that carrier." "**Yes Sir.**" came the replies. As we landed, there was no Japanese naval officers that came out, but they were American pilots that I have not seen for a long time. "Hello there Rui." I turn and stare in shock. There Rei stood in a captain's uniform and smiled. "Welcome to the new and captured USS Yorktown apparently known something in japanese that I can't pronounce. That destroyer escort you see there is the USS Laffey that we have also captured."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. The second chapter. Rui Meets up with Rei on a captured carrier. YAY! I know this is short and sort of rushed, but I promise, there would be more action in following chapters. Bear with me. If you enjoyed this, please Follow or favorite this, and feel free to leave a review. You can suggest what I should put in the next chapter, because I am running out of ideas. See You guys later.<strong>


End file.
